imperiumofftopicumfandomcom-20200213-history
Venediciya
The Sublime Republic of Venediciya (Turkish: Cumhuriyet ʿAliyye-yi Venedicıya) is a South American nation played by hoplitejoe in Iron and Blood 2, situated along the southern coast of the Caribbean Sea in present-day Colombia, Venezuela, Guyana, and Suriname. In the original run of I&B2 it also controls an exclave in Peru; in At the Crossroads this has been ceded to Tawantinsuyu. Originally settled in 1522 as a colony of the Ottoman Empire, Venediciya was formed through the consolidation of three eyalets, gaining de facto independence when the empire collapsed. Its capital, New Karaman (Real Life Cumana) is a large and important port originally built as a naval base for Turkish operations in the Atlantic Ocean. Venediciya's primary export is coffee, harvested by slaves captured from Africa and Europe. Sunni Islam is the dominant religion, with small pockets of Christians and Shi'a practitioners. The native population resides mainly in the dense jungles of the continental interior. History Pre-Ottoman period It is not known how many people lived in Venediciya before the Ottoman Conquest; estimates average around one million people. There were two main north-south axes of pre-Columbian population, producing maize in the west and manioc in the east. In the 16th century when Ottoman colonization began, the population of several indigenous peoples such as the Mariches (descendants of the Caribes) declined. Historians have proposed many reasons for this decline, including exposure to European diseases and the systematic elimination of indigenous tribes for control of resources valued. Native caciques (leaders) such as Guaicaipuro (c. 1530–1568) and Tamanaco (died 1573) attempted to resist Ottoman incursions, but the newcomers ultimately subdued them. Ottoman rule The future site of Venediciya was first charted in 1499 by an expedition led by Piri Reis. During his first visit to the region, he laid anchor near an offshore island where he observed locals harvesting large quantities of pearls, and upon returning to Turkey suggested establishing a colony. A subsequent expedition reached the mainland; reminded of Venice by the numerous rivers, Reis named the region Venediciya. The first settlement was not established until 1522; the colonists comprised a mixture of adventurers and Islamic missionaries. Initial efforts were unsuccessful as agricultural efforts failed and the colonies came under frequent attack by native armies. Ottoman focus turned inward to Yeni Adana, and further development of Venediciya was sidelined for the next century. Venediciya regained importance following the implementation of chattel slavery and the development of coffee and sugar plantations. In 1640 Venediciya and two neighbouring colonies were designated eyalets. Venediciya continued to amass wealth and power, helped chiefly by a monopoly on cocoa exports. By 1720 it had gained a large degree of economic and political autonomy, trading freely with other nations; Venediciya also enacted its own law courts and local parliament, and had even established a university. Politics Circa 1815, Venediciya joined the Treaty of New Orleans, forming a military alliance with Centroamerica and the Confederate States. Despite this, in 1835 California under ceaser1345 attempted to petition South America for an alliance during its stand-off with the Confederacy. The Venediciyan parliament hosts three main parties: The Party for Continued Modernization (Devamı Modernizasyon) is a leftist progressive party seeking to avoid Ottoman rot through social and political modernization, supporting the abolition of slavery, a basic welfare system and strong ties with neighbour states. The National Pride Party (Milli Gurur) advocates the creation of a national identity free from Ottoman ties, seeking to cultivate Venedician supremacy in military prowess, scientific achievement, and/or local culture. The Turkish Commonwealth Party (Türk Topluluğu) champions the superiority of ethnic Turks; it promotes further segregationist practices and the disenfranchisement of non-Turks, and a foreign policy favouring relations with former Ottoman states. Category:Turkish-speaking countries and territories Category:Muslim-majority countries Category:South American countries Category:Countries in I&B2 Category:Countries in At the Crossroads